It is known to produce electrical resistors, in particular current sensing resistors, on substrates. This is done in particular using thick-film technology and LTCC technology (LTCC=low temperature co-fire ceramics). To this end, silver-palladium pastes are imprinted on the substrate using silkscreen printing. The integration of such resistors, designed in particular as conductor path resistors, having typical resistance values of 100 mOhms, for example, and temperature coefficient values of 100 ppm/K, for example, requires a high process expenditure, such as connecting this resistor to conductor paths with high silver content and low resistance; at the same time it is necessary to apply intermediate alloys (intermediates), which requires additional imprinting and heat treatment steps. Such intermediate steps are often not even possible, due to the layout of the production lines. The imprinted silver-palladium pastes, which represent a pre-mixed resistance, are tempered, i.e., heat-treated, to finish the resistor.